<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cisco what the hell did you do by DenvyrWriting9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188752">Cisco what the hell did you do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenvyrWriting9/pseuds/DenvyrWriting9'>DenvyrWriting9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Age of Ultron, Before Civil War, Crossover, I'm Bad At Tagging, Sara didn't get kidnapped by aliens, but some how after the sixth season of flash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenvyrWriting9/pseuds/DenvyrWriting9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the multiverse is "destroyed." Cisco begins to have vibes of the MCU, until he tampers with a device that make a portal to the MCU where he gets sucked in. Hijinks ensues. Probably.</p><p>Edit: On hiatus until June</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Marvel comics are mentioned in the Arrowverse a few times, but I choose to pretend those didn't happen so here my fic is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cisco was </span>
  <span>confused.</span>
  <span> The Multiverse had been destroyed, so why was he getting these flashes of other worlds. Flashes of a man with blades coming out of his knuckles. Flashes of a man with spiderwebs and a black suit that might have been a sentient being. The most common of these flashes were about a group of people, one with a suit of tech, one a monster, one with a hammer, one from WW2, one with a bow and arrow, and one really hot one with black leather. There were others too. An android thing, a girl with magic, a man with wings of metal. It was strange and weird, and he couldn’t tell where they were coming from. The most plausible explanation was that these were remnants of what was destroyed, like Nash having the other Wells inside him. But something kept pulling him, pulling him to his workshop in the middle of the night. Pulling him to build a device. Something to let him see the remnants.  </span>

</p><p>
  <span>Which brings us to why he was confused in the first place. Not because of the flashes, not because of the people he saw in them. But because of the breach that had opened up in his workshop. It was... different. Cisco couldn’t explain it, but it didn’t feel like a normal breach. Whenever he would open one, it was as if he could feel how far or close it would end up, but this... this breach reached far beyond anything he had felt. It wasn’t from this universe, or maybe even this multiverse. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Cisco should have called someone. Barry, Kara, Frost, or Iris, but he just let into that feeling he had had since he say the breach open up. The pulling. At </span>
  <span>first, he just thought his vision was betraying him, seeing the mystery portal get closer, but then he looked down and saw his feet moving. He was walking towards it. Unable to control his own body as his hand reached out and fell though the portal. Cisco pulled his hand back, but he felt something grab his wrist and pull him further into the swilling storm of extradimensional energy. He planted his feet and tried to pull away, but it was no use, and there wasn’t anything to grab onto as the panic started to swirl in his chest.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Frost! I have a situation here! Frost help!” Cisco yelled as his entire arm slipped into the breach.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeez, what is it with you, did you set something on fire again, because I am not your personal firefight-” Frost stopped as she walked into the room. She hesitated for a split second before running over to Cisco.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“And what did you get yourself into this time, Cisco,” Frost said as she grabbed the arm not in the portal. They began to pull back together, getting the majority of Cisco’s arm out of it before one final pull from the portal ripped him from Frost’s grip. Then the portal closed, leaving her to stare at the air where her friend just disappeared. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frost stumbled back. Where could he have gone? She grabbed her phone and texted a 911 to every hero she could think of. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Frost</span></b>: 911. I need help right now
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>CareBar</span></b>: whats wrong Frost
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>All American Girl: </span></b>I swear if it's because you misplaced your car keys again, Frost, it's not funny.
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>Frost</span></b>: I need to explain in person.  Bring everyone to Star Labs now. This is fucking important.
  
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frost looked around the cortex, it could barely keep them all there. From team Supergirl there was Kara, James, Alex, J’onn, Nia, Alex’s girlfriend, and the blue one, who was now green. Barry, Iris, Joe, Cecile, and Ralph was there, too. The Legends had been contacted but were still on their way.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna tell us why we’re all here, Frost,” Alex asked her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Frost took a shaky breath. “I heard Cisco yelling for help in his workshop. I thought he had accidentally\ something on fire, but when I went down there, a breach was open, and he was being sucked into it. I rushed over and tried to pull him out, but he went in, and the breach closed.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The thirteen of them sat there in silence until Barry spoke up.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If a breach was open, we should be able to find out what made it and reopen it to get him out, right?” Barry looked around. </span>
  <span>They all sort of muttered an agreement, seeing as that was the only solution they had at the moment. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and Kelly could search his lab to try and find what caused it; Barry why don’t you run around and try to find him the old-fashioned way?” Alex suggested.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and Kara could help Barry search as well,” J’onn offered. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The group broke off into smaller groups, thinking of ways to try and find him. All but Ralph and Frost.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Frost,” Ralph said as he moved closer to her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If I had used ice, I might have saved him, but I didn’t, and now he’s gone.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t beat yourself up Frosty. We’ll find him.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. The breach didn’t feel normal. It felt like it was leading to another dimension, but the multiverse has been destroyed, so that makes no sense.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We will find Cisco, Frost. Okay. Now let's go help the gay chicks in the lab.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony was confused. After Ultron had nearly destroyed all life on Earth, he had decided to not make anything world changing for a little bit. And then the fucking space time continuum ripped a whole in the middle of his living room. Even worse, a human hand reached through it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey FRIDAY, not to be rude, but I don’t believe that this is a normal thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark, I do believe that that portal is leading to somewhere you don’t want to go to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hand reached further and further toward Tony, until it began to pull back from Tony. He grabbed the things wrist and pulled. He was not letting this guy go without a fight. A game of tug of war started between Tony and the portal hand, until he pulled a man from the closing space time whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was a bit short, with black hair and a dark olive skin. He was wearing a shirt that said, “Science Rocks!” using the periodic table. He looked confused and tired and then he collapsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rushed over to the man, asking FRIDAY to call Rhodey and Pepper over right away. They arrived just as the portal man was waking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who- Where am I? Who are you? Where’s Frost?” The man began to stutter out as Tony and Pepper held him to the table where he lay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, there’s no one named Frost here. My name is Pepper, can you tell me what yours is?” Pepper asked him calmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Cisco; I need to get back to STAR labs. I need to get back to my friends. Let me go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, buddy, you just got pulled through some sort of space time portal, we need to make sure you’re okay.” Tony and Pepper let go of the man and he sat up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony walked over to his work bench and grabbed some of his tools, but when he turned around the man was on his feet and was walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just need to get back to STAR labs,” the man said as he approached the door, “Besides, it’s not the first time it’s happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what do you mean 'It’s not the first time’?” Tony looked at Pepper and Rhodey, who just looked confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d think in a world where Supergirl and the Flash existed, people would be less surprised about weird things happening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who the hell is the Flash?” Rhodey asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Have you been living under a rock? The man can run faster than a bullet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only heard of one person who could do that and he’s dead. And who the hell is Supergirl?” Tony told the man.
</span></p><p>
  <span>“The only way for you guys not to know either Flash or Supergirl is if the extrapolater brought me to another…” the man’s face changed as if a sudden realization dawned on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, I know that face. I’ve seen it on Tony to many times,” Pepper added after seeing the man’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought out a small device from his pocket and pointed it at a wall, pressing a button. Nothing happened. He pressed it more times, each time getting more and more worried until he spoke once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit. I’m stuck here.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey babe, could you bring the macrocosm gateway gauge over to me and Brainy?” Kelly asked. </p><p>“Uh.” </p><p>“The green box with the circle on it.” </p><p>“Ah.” </p><p>Frost watched the small group that had formed in Cisco’s lab. Brainy and Kelly were near where the breach had formed while Alex and Ralph ran around getting them their tools. The small group was almost in a frenzy trying to figure it out. </p><p>“Frost, can you tell me what happened with the portal exactly?” Kelly asked. </p><p>“I walked in and he had his hand in the portal. I tried to pull him out, and sort of succeeded, but then I let go for a second and he got pulled all the way through.” </p><p>“Okay, did you see anything like part-” </p><p>“Eureka!” Briany yelled. </p><p>“Did you get something?” Frost asked. </p><p>“The particles here aren’t from our dimension. They have a Multi-Structural Trauma Pattern, or MST patterns if you will. They indicate a high level of interdimensional radiation, but that makes no sense, the multiverse was destroyed,” Briany rambled off. </p><p>“What if it wasn’t.” </p><p>Everyone turned to Nia, who was standing in the doorway. </p><p>“What if, when the multiverse was destroyed, a little universe was created, ours. What if when our universe was created, others were, too?” </p><p>“Yes! That’s makes sense, my dearest Nia!” Brainy exclaimed as he ran over to her and kissed her before leaving her a little confused to run over to one of the workbenches. He furiously typed away at the computer trying to figure it out. </p><p>“Briany, please explain what you are doing to those of us who aren’t hyper intelligent robots?” Frost said sarcastically as Briany began to murmur to himself.  </p><p>“I am using the particles left over from the portal to see if I find a way to make a new one.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>~~~ </p><p>“Wait wait wait, back up a damn moment. What do you mean you're stuck, what do you mean you’ve done this before, what the hell are you talking about?” Rhodey asked.  </p><p>“Yeah, and what is that device you have in your hand, looks like it’s made of some very powerful material? Perhaps Vibranium?” Tony asked. </p><p>“Nth metal, actually, and I'm pretty sure you don’t know what that is. This may sound really crazy, but I think I’m in the wrong universe. You see, my name is Cisco Ramon, the people around me know me as Vibe. I am a superhero from Central City. I know this sounds really fucking crazy, but my power set was to literally use the energy of the universe.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“To be fair, we’ve dealt with gods and evil A.I. before. You have to admit this isn’t the craziest thing that’s happened to us,” Pepper remarked. </p><p>“So, you think you’re from another universe? Are you sure he didn’t hit his head when he came here?” Rhodey asked. </p><p>“The thing is. I noticed I couldn’t get through the portal at first. And not just because I was fighting it. It was as if the multiverse was waiting for something to happen.” Cisco sat down and started to think. What did it mean? </p><p> </p><p>~~~ </p><p> </p><p>Peter didn’t know where the heck-ity heck he was, but after asking around, he was apparently in a city called “Gotham.” </p><p>The sky seemed to be in a state of perpetual nighttime, which freaked him the freak out. Not to mention the number of times he had been mugged. Seven! Seven times! He was getting really frustrated when the eighth mugging happened. Until a girl with red hair in a black suit dropped from the sky and took the mugger down. </p><p>“<em> What the hell. What the hell. What the hell. What the hell </em>,” Peter continually muttered to himself as he put his suit on to follow her. He activated Karen and swung on the first roof he saw. </p><p>What he didn’t see was the girl in black swinging down to kick him literally in the back of the head. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you know who this guy is?” </p><p>“Nope. Saved him from a mugging and then saw him in this suit on a roof.” </p><p>“Are you saying that you knocked out a random person, no not a random person, a mugging victim?” </p><p>“Well, when you put it like that...” </p><p>“I’m getting Mary.” </p><p>Peter couldn’t tell who was talking, his head hurt way too much for that. He did understand that he was underground, and that there were people talking, just, not much else. He closed his eyes again. Maybe a little more sleep would do him good. </p><p> </p><p>Peter woke up handcuffed to a hospital bed, in what was clearly not a hospital. </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>An Asian woman hurried over to him with some water and pills, “Hi, my name is Mary. Can you tell me yours?” </p><p>“Peter.”  </p><p>“Okay, that’s a start,” She handed him the pills and water, “Painkillers.” </p><p>He took the water and painkillers, struggling a little due to the whole handcuffed situation. He took the pills and afterward noticed somethings. He was in what seemed to be an abandoned building retrofitted to be a hospital. He really hoped everything was sanitary. </p><p>“Hey, Ms. Mary, why am I handcuffed to a hospital bed? Also, how did I get here?” </p><p>Mary thought for a moment, “Batwoman brought you in. <em> She  </em>thought you were sent by Alice, but after realizing that you are a teenager, sent you over to me.” </p><p>“Cool, cool. Who are Batwoman and Alice?” </p><p>Mary squinted her eyes, “Are you trying to make a joke? Or do you have brain damage?” </p><p>Peter shook his head before realizing something himself. </p><p>“Hey Mary, do you know who’s suit I’m wearing?” </p><p>“I just assumed you were a metahuman or something who wanted to be a hero.” </p><p>Peter grabbed the handcuff and pulled till it broke. Mary stepped back, obviously not expecting his strength. He got up and reached for his mask, which was conveniently place by the bed, and put it on. </p><p>“Karen, contact Mr. Stark.” </p><p>“I am sorry Peter, but it seems I can’t contact him.” </p><p>“Try contacting all of the Avengers.” </p><p>“I am sorry Peter, but it seems like I can’t contact any of them.” </p><p>“Who are the Avengers?” Mary asked. </p><p>Peter stared at her before webbing her up to a pillar and swinging out the window. </p><p>“Karen. Are we in another universe?” </p><p>“That would make the most logical of sense given what we know, Peter.” </p><p>“Well then, frick me,” Peter paused, “Frick. Heck. Crap. Karen, why can’t I cuss?” </p><p>“It seems this universe is PG13, Peter.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi, so I'm so sorry for the hiatus I was on. School and everything has been crazy as fuck, so I haven't had time to write much of anything. I will make this, as well as all of my series bi weekly instead of weekly. That is because I am working on an original series called "Faceless &amp; Nameless" that will be weekly. The first chapter will be published on April second and will be updated every friday. Just a notice.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kelly and Brainy had been talking nerd talk to the rest of the team for a few hours trying to explain how to get Cisco back. It was <em> simple </em> <em> . </em> They would use the interdimensional particles left over from the breach to make another that would last a few minutes, enough time to get Cisco through. It would take a little while to triangulate Cisco’s location. Barry would run in and find him after they open the breach in his general location. </p><p>It was <em> supposed  </em> to be  <em> simple </em>. </p><p>Then Kate Kane called in and told them all about a weird guy in a red suit with powers who tied (webbed?) up Mary to a wall. A weird guy who referenced things not from their dimension. </p><p>And everything got a whole lot more complicated. </p><p> </p><p>~~~ </p><p> </p><p>Peter changed into civilian clothes and headed to the Gotham city library to figure out where to go from there. He was surprised to say the least, that a whole other group of superheroes existed. They didn’t have a name like the Avengers, but Peter decided to call them the Alternates. The Alternates had all kinds of heroes and people within it, and Peter thought that maybe the hero <em> Vibe </em>, who had the ability to make portals not unlike the one that had brought him here, might be able to help him. Vibe hadn’t made an appearance in a while, but at the very least he might be able to find some other heroes in Central city willing to help him. </p><p>It only took two hours for him to get to the city and only two minutes for a hero to find and point a weapon at him. </p><p>“Hey! How about you don’t point weapons at me, kay?” Peter had thankfully had his mask on when they found him, so his identity was safe (Peter didn’t even know if he had a doppelganger in this universe.) </p><p>A man in a red suit with a lightning bolt on his chest, the Flash, ran up to him. </p><p>“Where is Cisco?!” The Flash demanded. </p><p>“I don’t know a Cisco. I just know I was randomly pulled through a freaking interdimensional portal or some crap!” </p><p>The Flash stepped back and thought for a moment, before grabbing Peter and bringing him to a very crowded laboratory.  </p><p>The crowd of people looked in their direction as the Flash and Peter stopped. </p><p>“Is this the guy Kate was talking about?” A girl with white hair said. Flash nodded. </p><p>“Uh... hi? I’m, I’m Spiderman... How the heck did I get here?” </p><p>A man with dark hair spoke up, “You traveled through an interdimensional portal, probably around the same time one of our friends-” </p><p>“Cisco?” </p><p>“Yes. Traveled through one as well. We believe that he must have ended up in your universe. Which would make sense as you are in our universe. I am Brainiac 5. I am also assuming Spiderman is not your real name?” </p><p>Peter weighed his options for a second, before pulling his mask off, “My name is Peter Parker. Do you have any way for me to get home to my dimension?” </p><p>“Yes, and we should get you to the lab, as you probably have more particles on you. The extra energy may let us have a bit more of a time frame to get both you and our friend home.” </p><p>“Okay.” </p><p> </p><p>~~~ </p><p> </p><p>Natasha was annoyed. Clint was annoyed. Steve was annoyed. Literally everyone was annoyed. Specifically annoyed at Tony, who for some reason decided to come and call all of them for a team meeting. It wasn’t until they got to the reason why they were called that they started to realize, “Oh shit, we in trouble.” </p><p>“Tony, why are we here?” Natasha asked as he and Rhodey walked into the room. </p><p>“Uh, how do I put this? Cisco?” </p><p>A short Colombian man stepped into the meeting room; his eyes shone like a child told he could have whatever he wanted in a candy store. </p><p>“Hi, my name is Cisco Ramon. I am from a different universe.” </p><p>The team looked at him. </p><p>“Ta-da,” Tony said. </p><p> </p><p>~~~ </p><p> </p><p>“Brainy do you have what you need yet?” Frost asked. </p><p>“Maybe.” </p><p>“What do you mean ‘Maybe’?” asked Peter </p><p>“I mean, that if we use what we have at the moment, there is a very good chance that the breach could close the second we go through. The particles that we pulled off of you and the lab came from a breach that was one way, so I need to make the particles both ways instead,” Brainy said. </p><p>“Can you do that?” </p><p>“No, but I’m willing to try.” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>